That Moment
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: "It was in that moment that Katniss realized she liked imperfect..." Katniss has a revelation about her real feeling towards Peeta in the cave. ONESHOT


**I forgot I wrote this…go figure so here it is :D keep in mind the A/N at the bottom doesn't match**

ONESHOT

Katniss didn't believe her eyes at the site before her…

"Peeta," she cried. "Peeta!"

It was then that she realized how much the boy really meant to her…in the time that he might be dying.

She had dragged him practically to the cave where he lay now on a rock, his body trembled with pain, his eyes were glassy, his face covered in sweat from a growing fever that threatened to consume his body at any moment.

"Katniss," he sputtered. "I'm…I'm…"

"Sssh," Katniss silenced him. "You're too weak…"

"I'm not weak," he replied. "Just down on my luck right now."

"Down on your luck my ass," Katniss felt the top of his head and the sides of his cheeks. "You're burning up!"

"Happens when your cut gets infected…" he coughed the pointed to his wounded leg.

"You need medicine," Katniss half commanded half stated. "I need to get you help."

"Katniss," Peeta said. "It's too risky, it'll be just what Cato is looking for, an opportunity to kill you…the others too for that matter, they already almost got me, why make yourself a sitting duck?"

"I will not be a sitting duck," Katniss spat. "More like an awaiting death!"

"Yeah," Peeta said. "Your own…"

Katniss couldn't argue with this, as she stared into the eyes of the sick boy in front of her, she knew instantly one thing…he was right.

It was either risk her life and chances of going home to get measly medicine, or treat him the old fashioned way long enough until she could think of a plan.

"Alright," she slid off her arrow pack and set her bow down. "I'll stay…"

"That's all I ask." Peeta smiled.

88888888888888

Peeta shook as the sun begun to drop from the sky. Katniss had slain only one squirrel, which she gladly surrendered to him.

"You need meat," Katniss sat down next to him. "You need to build up your strength, you're already ill enough."

"I'll be fine," Peeta sat up a little, about as much as he could. "I always am…you need to eat as well, you'll starve."

Katniss couldn't argue with his logic and dived onto the meat like a hungry savage.

Peeta shivered.

"Here," she threw his jacket to him. "Put this on, it's supposed to drop a big amount of degrees tonight, you've already got a high fever, and we don't need it to get worse."

Peeta refused.

"God help me Peeta Mellark," Katniss stared into his eyes. "If you get sicker I will leave this cave and leave you to die…now put that jacket on right now!"

"You know you won't leave," Peeta slid the jacket on halfway; he was burning inside after all. "You and I both know that…"

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Katniss replied.

"No," Peeta replied. "But I do know that you want to go home and if that means playing Haymitch's game as well then you will."

"How do you…" Katniss started to say.

"His plan involves me," Peeta smiled. "Besides I know one good reason why you won't leave for good…"

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You're a good person," Peeta replied. "And you're human…"

"That's two…" Katniss cracked a small smile.

Peeta returned it.

888888888888

Peeta fell asleep before Katniss. She looked over at the shivering body two feet away from her of her supposed lover.

He did look sick…

Really sick…

She had never had anyone to care for her when she fell ill; she figured the same for him, considering his mother. She wanted desperately to run, to run to the cornucopia and grab the medicine, to cure him…but she couldn't.

She wouldn't give herself up to death that easily.

She crawled over towards him and moved the hair away from his fever ridden forehead. She was feeling a little cold herself and didn't really mind the thought of having extra body heat up against her that night.

She found herself crawling closer and closer to his side. She pulled off her jacket and placed it over his trembling body and he stopped shivering more violently than before. She could only wonder what he was dreaming about.

All that had wracked and invaded her dreams for those past few nights was explosions, fire, and flowers. The weirdest combination ever, but somehow it all reflected what she was feeling. The explosion being the explosive trigger, the fire was the obvious, and the flowers…the calm after the storm.

The flowers she decided, she liked best.

888888888

As she huddled close to Peeta that night, she decided that sleep could possibly finally come. She looked over at the figure next to her, his fever still raging, but remaining constant still. She pulled the jacket so that it covered both their bodies. Peeta was induced in dreamland and showed no sign of waking anytime soon.

She studied his face. His golden and crisp hair, his beautiful eyes which were closed, his face itself like that of an archangel Katniss decided. He was so perfect…almost so perfect he was imperfect.

She reached out her lips to his and kissed him.

It was in that moment that Katniss decided something important…

She decided she liked imperfect…

And of course with that…she finally fell asleep.

**Read and Review**

**Just saw the movie tonight 4/7/12 it was really good, but I liked a books just a little better.**


End file.
